


A Humiliating Show

by inkoandpen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, dirtytalk, robotfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/inkoandpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://undertail.dreamwidth.org/256.html?thread=768#cmt768, fill for prompt. Mettaton X Reader, humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Humiliating Show

"That's just right, darling," he says to you with a delighted smirk. "Ooh, you do like that, don't you~? My goodness. What _would_ the viewers say!"  
You have to imagine it. That's all you can do, since you can't see the ratings screen. It's hard to move towards it when he's sitting on you like this. Not that he weighs a lot, not too much- in fact... it feels perfect... You can tell he's there, right _there_ , over you but so separated, and you suppress a shiver every time his sharp heel brushes your bottom.  
It feels odd having your head being used as a handrest, especially when he tightens his grip in your hair, and when he starts to laugh at you there is a heat that rises in your face.

  
Mettaton carefully steps on your ankles and pulls you back up to your knees, tut-tutting with condescension as you stop against his legs.  
"Why don't you try harder, _sweetheart_ , hm? Just move a little bit more, it isn't that hard. What, didn't you want to work with me? You'd better put yourself to work then, my little beauty. Earn it." He kicks your back lightly with his knee before stepping off and backing away. When you breathe and turn to him, you can see his arms are crossed thoughtfully, and his eyebrow is raised.

  
"What do you say we up the ante a little bit, gorgeous? Success is sex appeal, and even someone like you can help me out. As long as you do everything I say... Heh, you could dream to shine as bright as a star like me, someday!"  
You nod. He's your inspiration, sashaying elegantly towards you, even with that tone and look in his eye. Sultry, but saucy. There's an easy sense of control about him, and you can tell you are being played with.  
You can't stop.  
When he loops his leg around your neck and drags you down, your mouth is plunged against his smooth crotch, metallic plastic with a faint taste of strawberry from his MTT-brand body cream.  
You still can't stop.

"You know what to do, darling. Do try to do it right this time around, won't you? I can't have you disappointing my audience~." His hooded eyes and bright lips are mocking you when you catch a glimpse, and you struggle to focus back on his torso.  
The stage lights reflect off of him and it hurts your eyes. Just a little _too_ brilliant. Nonetheless, you stay there, on your hands and knees, moving your head against his body.

“Get on with the show,” Mettaton coos to you in a steel voice tinged with sugar. “Our lovely audience doesn’t have all day, you know.”  
You do know. You know exactly what’s going on, and what to do, and you are still nervous when you kiss him and drag your tongue down to the open seam where the hard shell of his body meets. You lick and flick inside of him, and he closes his eyes with a grin and a series of steamy exhales. Literally, steamy. His internal engine hums and a mist comes out of his orifices, as he sighs deeply and the LEDs in his eyes flash into a heart shape.  
“Stop taking it so slow,” he pants as you tongue the inside edge of the plastic plating. “Just _go_ for it darling, I thought you really wanted it-” and you suck down hard. _That’s it._ He wrenches himself backwards, stretching the middle of his chest and hanging over, moaning. His gorgeous legs are sturdy, but you can feel the wires flexing like tendons under his rubber skin even so.  
There is a tiny spark and a sizzle. You have done something you were not supposed to, somehow, and a wire got crossed under your mouth. It. ...stings.

Suddenly he is hanging over you. His LEDs are in little plusses now, and he’s licking his lip playfully instead of sighing.  
“You’re not planning on stopping, are you~? I didn’t tell you to do that, silly!”  
You look up, confused.  
His hand is coming towards you and slams your face back against him.  
“Oh no, don’t you da~are!” He electronically modifies his pitch to go lower. You feel a shiver low in you as he speaks. “You’ll stay right there. As if you’d like to be anywhere else, don’t be stupid!” It’s hard to try and press your hands against his legs and struggle to say something. His limbs are locked. Your neck prickles when you hear his words.  
“I know, beauty- you can’t hide it from me. You don’t want anything else! So put your whole heart into this, hm? Goodness! It’s disgusting of you to try and lie. I like it.”

Your stomach is doing flips. Your breathing is shallow. He wants you to… do this… Even the way you are with it? And he… he…  
He smirks when he hears the sound catch in your trapped throat.  
“Ooh yes, I knew it. You’re one of _those_ , aren’t you!” He strokes the back of your head a little too hard and purrs. “Don’t think I don’t know. Keep going, until you choke- that’s what you’re good for, here~. Heh, you’re one sick kitty cat. How could you _possibly_ enjoy this, hm?”  
Your head is swimming, but you continue to bob against him, breathless and blinking rapidly. He digs his fingers into your scalp, smiling and moaning breathily and gyrating his shapely hips over your waiting mouth, and his smile flashes above you devilish and keening and charging you to give him more.

“That’s right, ooh, lovely, delicious, filthy, this is what you belong doing, mm darling harder that’s what you _want_ dammit-” Bright pixels form mathematical symbols bouncing in his eyes and he bites his tongue, looking down at you with aroused disdain, and you can’t help going harder as he babbles and clutches you. “Sickening.” His eyes glint. “Sslutty little _trash_ ,” and he convulses and groans, long and low in his voicebox, and you can feel the gelatin from the case of his soul dripping down to his leg. You lick it up too. Mettaton tastes like he looks. He rubs the top of your head, and for the first time you can feel him really sink down into you.

“What a good whore. I bet you just loved that, gorgeous. You did, didn’t you? Of course you did. What a show.~*”


End file.
